


Huggable

by Seven_Alice



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Alice/pseuds/Seven_Alice
Summary: Between a bunch of nosy fans and bright camera flashes, all Nom Nom needed was a fluffy bear hug to let go of his anger.





	Huggable

The flash of the cameras seemed particularly bright this time, as Nom Nom made his way through the crowd of people from the Memecon, trying to head to his limousine. It was making him blind at this point, while the beeping of the cameras and phones every time a picture was taken seemed almost deafening. Why? Because today his good for nothing bodyguards forgot to bring his shades.

It sounded like an small detail, but the stupid sunglasses helped him ignore all the dumb fans around him. Without them, he had to try and not look thoroughly annoyed and displeased whenever a picture was taken or some moron wanted his autograph. He had to try and smile for the sake of his reputation. But Oh how much he wanted to yell at them to get away and cover his face from that blinding flashes, rip that cameras off their hands and smack them against their faces.

The bodyguards tried to shield Nom Nom but clearly they weren't making a good job as people came from every angle, shouting for the koala to look at their way for another picture and he was totally ready to explode and yell-

However, he was suddenly taken from where he was. The stupid fans distracted him enough to let his guard down; now he wasn't sure who or what lifted him from the hands of his bodyguard. A fan trying to take him home with them? Was he being kidnapped? Nom Nom was being pressed against something, so maybe the kidnapper was pressing a cloth with chloroform to his mouth? Of course, if they wanted him alive then sedate him to sleep was a good plan, in no time he would be unconscious and unable to call his agents and bodyguards for help. Speaking of which, where are those idiots right now? Can't they see he's being kidnapped by some weirdo?! Yeah, it is common for fans to leave comments like 'I want to make you mine' or 'You'll be my pet someday' and they're just rambling on how cute Nom Nom is because they don't have a life outside Internet, but what if this fan is some psychopath that escaped from the jail and plans to torture him or dress him with a pink tutu and a princess tiara? What if it isn't a fan at all? For all he knew it could be hitman disguised as a fan sent to kill him slowly and painfully?! He surely has enemies that could have sent some serial killer after him; like Gluten Cat. Yes, it must be Gluten Cat; he has always been jealous because Koalas are cool and rare while cats are plain and common. Or maybe it was Kyle! He had experience with crime and probably knew the numbers of various serial killers that would help him. Where the hell is farmer right now?! He seemed reliable before, why he hasn't helped yet?!

One after another the thoughs assaulted Nom Nom's mind. He wanted to yell, to flail his small arms and legs to get out of the grasp of whoever is holding him, but as he released his scream, it died down in his throat and became muffled. His limbs lost the energy to keep pushing away the powerful force that held him in place and shielded him from the cameras and the fans. To be honest, Nom Nom couldn't find it on himself to fight anymore. Not when he was being pressed against a soft, fluffy surface. It seemed like a warm embrace that protected him from the external world and lulled him to sleep... To just forget about everything else and hug back until he falls asleep.

And that fur was so huggable that the small koala couldn't help but try to hug back with his tiny body, as he enjoyed the moment and was unable to feel anger or discomfort anymore.

But then there was no more. As soon as it appeared it was no more and he found himself outside the Memecon, that dumb Grizzly bear putting him in the floor as he was released from one of his bear hugs. So, that's why it felt so familiar that Nom Nom let his guard down; that bear hugged him again even after Nom Nom told him to forget that ever happened! He grabbed him into an embrace in front of his fans and pulled him out without his consent! It actually made the koala believe he was being kidnapped and his bodyguards did nothing but watch! And yet, the bear still looked down at him with that dumb smile on his face!

"Are you okay, Noms? I guessed you were having a hard time there, so I though a big Bear hug would help you!"

Grizz smiled proudly, and Nom Nom just wanted to yell at him. To erase that stupid smile from his face and tell him that he was stupid enough to not understand that he doesn't want to be hugged ever again, he wanted to say all those things but he found himself unable to open his mouth, unable do anything but stare back. Then, he heard the annoying voice of Grizz's brothers, calling for him.

"I'm on my way Pan pan!"  
He shouted back.

"Sorry dude, I gotta go! See you later!"  
Sparing one last glance to the koala, he turned and left, waving and smiling all the way. Nom Nom hated it, hated how he could only stare while the dumb bear just got away with it; he wanted to wave his fist angrily and yell at that bear to go away but he just couldn't. All the anger he felt before got drown by the warmth of that hug, and Nom Nom wasn't able to understand why.

Why, even after the koala tried the most expensive anger management treatments and got the fluffier pillows money could afford, why it was still nothing in comparison to these bear hugs? Why they made him feel so warm inside, to the point he wanted to chase after the bear and hug him again? Why Nom Nom felt so lonely as he watched Grizz go and dissappear in the distance with his brothers?

He just couldn't understand why, and it made him want to scream but soon found that he couldn't, either. Instead he turned around to face his useless bodyguards, muttering apologies over and over again, talking of how they though it was a good idea to let the brown bear handle things for the sake of his reputation.

Now the koala wasn't in the mood to yell at them, so he only entered the limo and requested for the pair of spare sunglasses Farmer always kept in case Nom Nom forgets to bring his own, with them on he could just ignore everything and try to sleep... Sleep while pretending that there was something nice, fluffy and huggable he could embrace at least until his mind drifted to slumber...


End file.
